


Going for a Ride

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Desk Sex, F/F, Facials, Femslash, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Intersex, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: When her car breaks down in the middle of nowhere, Carly Spencer manages to find an auto repair shop where a gorgeous woman named Mikaela is more than happy to help her. They discover someone from their past links them together, resulting in the best kind of hello. PWP. Very M-rated smut. Femslash. Intersex. G!P Mikaela x Carly.
Relationships: Mikaela Banes/Carly Spencer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Going for a Ride

''Shit!'' Carly Spencer cursed out loud as soon as she heard the dreaded sounds of her car breaking down.

She glanced over her shoulder, there wasn't another car that could be seen down the highway. She really was out in the middle of nowhere, chugging along. At such a slow pace, she didn't have to worry about taking out her phone to try and call for help. Unfortunately, any signal was non-existent. If she didn't find a place to find help soon, she would be forced to walk the rest of the way. She dared not think about how many miles of wilderness stretched across the horizon on all sides.

As her cat spat and coughed, she spotted an auto-repair shop in the distance. It was small and quaint, but anything would do for Carly right now.

Carly pulled up alongside the shop just as her vehicle gave its last breath and came to a whimpering halt. She got out of the car and looked around for any staff to come to her aid. Though she hadn't found anyone yet, there were a few cars she could marvel at. There was still a part of her that wondered if any of them would change and spring to life. Everything with the Transformers seemed like a lifetime ago now. It had been more than a year since she and Sam parted ways on less than ideal terms. While Carly was content with enjoying the single life, she couldn't help but feel that she was missing some companionship every now and then.

''Hey there,'' a friendly voice called out.

A startled Carly turned around quickly. Her breath hitched the moment she saw a dark-haired woman step out to greet her with a bright smile. This woman was drop-dead gorgeous. So much so that Carly missed what she said afterwards.

''Sorry?'' Carly coughed to clear her dry throat.

The woman smirked. ''I said how can I help you?''

''Oh, sorry, the heat is making me dizzy.'' Carly laughed.

''Well, I can always get you a drink while you wait for me. I assume this bad boy here is the reason you're stuck in the middle of nowhere.'' She gestured towards Carly's car.

Carly still couldn't get over how breath-taking the woman was. As the woman approached the vehicle, Carly was hypnotised by the way her hips swayed in a pair of tight, short jeans. Little globs of oil-stained her white wifebeater. She was a radiant mess.

''I'm Carly.'' Carly greeted hastily.

''Mikaela,'' the mechanic greeted with a confident smile and a twinkle in her eyes. Her gaze lingered on Carly for a while, making the taller woman blush.

Hoping that she didn't appear too flustered, Carly looked away and brushed a strand of loose blonde hair out of her face. She caught the mechanic smiling and then giggling. The sound was so sweet. Carly enjoyed listening to it so much that she nearly forgot why she came here in the first place. She gulped and sharply turned back towards her car. ''My car! It started making strange noises. I drove it for about an hour before it started to die on me. Luckily I came upon your place.''

''Very lucky, it's a scorcher today. You don't want to be lost out there in this heat.'' Mikaela said as she walked around Carly, coming dangerously close to brushing their bodies together before she approached the car. ''Do you mind turning the key? I want to hear what we're working with.''

Carly nodded and hurried back inside of her car. Before she did as instructed, she took a moment to compose herself. It was bad enough she had the hot weather to contend with, now she had the most beautiful woman she had ever seen giving her the sparkly eyes. Carly didn't even know if she liked girls. But today, she had a feeling that she's just discovered something new about herself, she was completely powerless when it comes to female mechanics with dark hair named Mikaela. Finally, she twisted the key, and both women listened to the engine sputtering a few times.

''Hmm, that doesn't sound right, let me see what I'm working with,'' Mikaela said as she moved to the front of the car and lifted the hood.

Carly stepped back out and walked around to see what Mikaela was doing. She almost stumbled over when she saw Mikaela leaning forward to inspect the front engine. Mikaela's lanky body glistened with sweat. As she tilted her body, her wifebeater lifted slightly so that Carly caught a glimpse of her midriff. It didn't matter where Carly looked, she was in a constant state of gay panic. If her eyes travelled upwards, she would see a bit of Mikaela's side boob peeking out from the side of her top. However, if Carly's eyes drifted further down, she could see the hint of a bulge beneath Mikaela's jeans. It was like Carly was being punished and rewarded at the same time.

Mikaela looked over at Carly and watched her turn her swiftly to look elsewhere. Mikaela's grin widened. ''Are you thirsty?''

''Sorry?'' Carly squeaked.

''There's a soda machine in my office. No fee. Just give it a kick and hope you get one you like. I shouldn't be too long.''

While Carly didn't want to appear rude, she also wanted to move away from Mikaela as soon as possible out of fear she might spontaneously combust. She turned and walked away, glancing over her shoulder just once to watch Mikaela work. That was a big mistake, as Mikaela leaned further forward, giving Carly a great view of her ass, which was barely covered by her short jeans. Carly hurried into the other room before Mikaela caught her peeping at her again. Although, Carly had the feeling that Mikaela knew and liked it.

Carly stepped inside the office. The soda machine nestled in the corner couldn't be missed. As she walked over to it, she noticed a desk with framed photos on top. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Carly stared at each picture and could practically see Mikaela's life playing out in front of her. There seemed to be only one picture of what Carly assumed was Mikaela's father, standing beside a car with a young girl. Carly smiled at how cute adorable little Mikaela was. The timeline of the photos seemed sporadic. More recent photos were more frequent.

Suddenly, Carly stopped in her tracks as one picture stood out. It featured Mikaela, possibly in her late teens with a young man who had a face Carly would never forget.

Once again, Carly jumped out of her skin when she heard Mikaela knock on the door. ''Hey, I think I've found the problem. You…'' Mikaela hesitated when she saw Carly staring at one of her old photos.

''Who is that?'' Carly asked, pointing at the photo.

Mikaela sighed and lowered her gaze to the floor. ''My ex-boyfriend. We were dating a few years a while back. Why?''

Carly couldn't hold back a mortified giggle. ''This is going to sound crazy…but he's my ex-fiancé.''

Mikaela's eyebrows shot up to her forehead. ''Sam Witwicky?''

''Yep, not many ex's share that name or that face. That's him.''

''Holy shit,'' Mikaela placed her hands on her hips. Her face contorted in confusion as she appeared unsure if she wanted to laugh or not. ''Small world.''

''Yeah,'' Carly nodded.

As the room fell into silence, she feared that she had made the situation awkward. She wished that she had just kept her mouth shut. She did remember Sam talking about an ex. So, she shouldn't be too surprised. She could see why Sam would fall for someone like Mikaela. But, from what Carly could recall, Sam never spoke of his ex in a positive light. That's why it puzzled her that Mikaela kept a photo of them together during happier times.

Finally, Mikaela chuckled and walked closer to Carly. ''Fiancé? Wow, I didn't think of him as the marrying type. I could barely get an I love you out of him.''

''Well, marriage wasn't originally his idea, it…'' Carly hesitated then locked eyes with Mikaela. ''Uh, just so we're on the same wavelength, you know about…his cars, right?''

Mikaela nodded. She looked almost solemn as she leaned closer. ''So, do you mind talking about what happened?''

''Not at all, will I get a discount for the service?'' Carly teased. She wasn't being serious she just hoped the humor would make the upcoming conversation easier.

''That depends on how juicy the story is.'' Mikaela winked.

Carly's heart skipped a beat at the gesture. She was jealous of her ex because of his ex, but not in the way that would usually happen. ''I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there's not much to tell. We just became incompatible. He wanted to focus on becoming a better version of himself. I was happy to be there and support him. But, that left no time for me and my own happiness. We could both tell we weren't happy, so we called it off. I haven't seen him in over a year.''

''I guess that makes sense,'' Mikaela sighed sadly. ''I've been down that road.''

''Really?''

''I bet he used the word bitch a few times to describe me, huh?''

Carly kept her lips sealed. She wanted to speak the truth, but she also didn't want to hurt Mikaela. However, her non-answer made Mikaela's lip twitch.

''Yeah, I figured,'' she continued. ''It was always about him. I think he let the fact that he saved the world on more than one occasion get to his head. I felt left out and forgotten. When I made it clear how I felt, he took it pretty badly. I spoke out and I got shunned.''

''I'm so sorry,'' Carly said, coming closer. If the woman wasn't a stranger, Carly would have reached out to hug her. Her arms were already moving, but she stopped herself, worried that would sadden Mikaela more.

''I'm not,'' Mikaela shrugged, surprising Carly. ''I'm happy where I am. And hearing that Sam wants to better himself fills me with relief. He's impulsive, reckless, stubborn…but he's still a good man deep down.''

Carly slowly nodded. ''He is. I guess that's why you still have a picture of him.''

This time, it was Mikaela who blushed. She rubbed her thumb against her lip as she seemed to consider what she was about to say next. She couldn't resist the curious look Carly gave her and laughed. ''There is a part of myself that I didn't like to share with others before. Sam was the first person outside of my family I told. He didn't treat me any differently. Usually, guys don't like it when a woman isn't exactly how they look on the cover of an underwear magazine.''

Carly snorted. ''Who wouldn't like you on the cover of a…'' she stopped herself, realizing what she was implying.

Mikaela smirked. ''I think you noticed earlier that I have a little something extra, and it's not a wrench.''

''I didn't mean to stare.''

''It's okay, I don't care what people think of me now. Some are disgusted. But more often people are just curious, like you.''

Carly's eyes stared deeply into Mikaela's. The air felt so hot and thick in the office. She swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled slyly. ''What about…people who are more than curious?''

''How do you mean?'' Mikaela smirked, putting her hands in the pockets of her jeans. It was a deliberate move to get Carly's eyes to wander down and ogle her growing bulge once more.

''What if I'm more than curious? What if I'm interested?''

Mikaela didn't stay anything at first. Her smile never left her as she walked over to the office door and closed it, trapping them both in the room. ''Get on the chair, and show me how interested you really are.''

As Carly followed her instructions and went to sit in the chair, she shot Mikaela and coy grin. She quickly started to tug off her skirt and underwear. Mikaela felt her cock throb beneath her jeans as she watched Carly's panties slide down her long legs. Her eyes glided back up, catching the first glimpse of Carly's glistening pussy. Carly spread her legs apart and moved her hand down. The sloppy sound of her fingers rubbing her drenched lips filled the room.

''How interested are you?'' Carly asked.

Mikaela pulled down her jeans until they rested around her ankles. As she kicked them away, Carly felt another lump form in her throat as she eyed the massive tent in the mechanic's boxers. She didn't mean to start rubbing herself already, but it was impossible to wait any longer. Mikaela smirked as she saw Carly playing with herself. She tried to pull down her boxers, but the waistband caught on her shaft and started dragging it down. Carly's jaw dropped to the ground as Mikaela's cock was slowly revealed inch by inch before it sprang up and hit Mikaela's stomach.

''Oh my god,'' Carly gasped.

For a split second, she stopped what she was doing to admire the mechanic's massive cock. A droplet of pre-cum leaked out of the slit of the tip and flowed down the long, thick shaft. Carly had never seen a tool so big and impressive on any man or woman. She almost forgot to breathe. It wasn't until her fingers moved of their own accord, impatiently rubbing her aching pussy, that she collected herself.

''See something you like?'' Mikaela teased, swaying her hips from side to side, causing the shaft to swing.

Carly whimpered as her eyes followed the length. Just dangling underneath, Carly also spotted Mikaela's hefty balls. She licked her lips as she watched another drop of pre-cum ooze out from the tip. Mikaela felt her cock twitch as Carly began to finger herself, letting moans of pleasure slip out of her kissable mouth. She wrapped her hand around the shaft and started stroking it from the tip and back down to the base, using her pre-cum as lubricant. She started off with a slow and steady rhythm, trying to time herself by the way Carly's fingers moved.

They spurred each other on with the sights and sounds of their mutual masturbation. Mikaela pumped her cock harder and faster. She reached down to play with her balls with her other hand. Carly threw her head back as she fingered herself, sliding two digits in and out of her wet pussy. She brushed her sensitive clit with her thumb, sending jolts of pleasure rushing through her whole body. Their eyes locked. They both delighted in the way the other person reached new heights of pleasure. Carly's wetness coated her fingers as she thrust them in and out.

Mikaela grunted lustfully as she gripped her cock tightly, giving the shaft and her balls a good squeeze. ''Are you going to cum?''

Carly nodded. ''Yes, but I want to do it together.''

''There will be a mess.''

''That's what I'm hoping for.''

The anticipation was building between them. They were both trying to hold on despite how turned on they were. Their arousal had reached fever pitched as they pleasured themselves quicker. Carly pumped he dingers in and out faster. Her legs squirmed and she was panting heavily. Mikaela's cock was glazed with her pre-cum. Raspy grunts and moans escaped her.

''I'm cumming, Carly!''

''Me too!'' Carly screamed.

Her body shook so forcefully that she nearly fell off the chair when she came. Her back arched as she could feel herself gushing all over her fingers. A few seconds later, Mikaela exploded. Thick threads of cum burst out of her cock and shot towards Carly, splattering over her legs and thighs. Carly stared wide-eyed. She couldn't believe how much Mikaela could cum. Then again, with balls that big, it shouldn't have surprised her.

Once they had come down from their high, they panted heavily and stared at each other for a moment. Carly tried to stand. Her legs were shaking but she could walk it off. She glanced down at the cum rolling down her thigh. Watching Mikaela stroke herself like that was the hottest thing she'd ever seen. As she finally came out of her aroused daze, she walked over to Mikaela and closed the distance between them.

''Still interested?'' Mikaela smirked. Her cock had softened to a certain degree. However, with Carly standing right in front of her, she was going to become fully erect again in no time.

Carly licked her lips and looked around the room. ''So…bend me over a desk? Or pin me to a wall?''

Mikaela kept her mouth shut. She grabbed Carly by the wrists and spun them both around before she restrained her against the wall. Her erection rubbed against Carly's thigh, smearing it with more of her seed. Carly's moans were muffled when Mikaela crashed their lips together. Carly's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she lost herself to the passionate kiss. Mikaela's tongue explored her mouth, licking her tongue and enticing it out. Carly opened her mouth wider and groaned when Mikaela started sucking on her tongue. The mechanic grinded herself against Carly, thrusting her cock. Carly could feel the shaft grow against her hip. The thought of something so big and thick going inside of her created a pool between her legs.

Carly felt her legs being spread by Mikaela's firm hands. The dominance she displayed made Carly weak in the knees. Mikaela smirked against Carly's lips. She ran her fingers over Carly's soaked entrance. After a few seconds of teasing, Mikaela brought her hand up and sucked on her fingers, tasting Carly's juices. Carly panted as she watched the erotic display. Mikaela then ran her wet fingers over Carly's lips and stayed there until Carly sucked on them too, tasting her own wetness.

''Fuck me!'' Carly growled. She closed her knees around Mikaela, trapping the mechanic between her legs.

''With pleasure,'' Mikaela replied, reaching down to grab her cock and guide it towards Carly's pussy.

Without any hesitation, Mikaela pushed the entire length of her cock inside of Carly with one smooth thrust. Carly released a sharp cry of pleasure and she threw her head back against the wall. Her neck was exposed, giving Mikaela the perfect opportunity to lean in and kiss her throat. She licked and sucked and nibbled on the exposed flesh as she started slamming into Carly over and over again. Carly rocked her hips against Mikaela. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, she felt Mikaela's fingers on her clit, rubbing the sweet spot and earning more moans of approval out of her.

Suddenly, just when things were really getting good, Mikaela stopped thrusting and pulled out of Carly. She whimpered in protest. As she opened her mouth to ask Mikaela what happened, the mechanic licked her lips and smirked. ''I change my mind.''

Carly gasped as she was pulled away from the wall and over to Mikaela's desk. She was spun around, facing away from the mechanic before being pushed forward so that she was bending over the desk. A few items and pictures were knocked away, but thankfully nothing was broken. Though, Carly had a feeling she wouldn't say the same thing about her pussy in a few minutes. She looked over her shoulder and lifted her ass up high, eagerly waiting for whatever Mikaela had planned.

She caressed Carly's smooth ass with both hands. ''You like spanking?''

Carly wiggled her ass. ''Depends on how hard you hit me.''

Mikaela grinned before bringing her hand down onto Carly's right ass cheek. Carly cried out with pleasure and kept shaking her ass, begging for more. More slaps followed, each harder than the last. Both of Carly's ass cheeks were turning as red as her face as Mikaela repeatedly spanked her. She could feel arousal surging through her. Still, it wasn't enough.

''Please, fuck me. I need your big cock inside of me.'' Carly pleaded.

''Let me kiss you better first,'' Mikaela whispered huskily before leaning down and planting soft little kisses on Carly's red ass.

Carly groaned out loud as she felt Mikaela's lips and hands caress her behind. It was much more than a kiss. Mikaela's tongue darted downwards and ran over her pussy, lapping up her juices. In response, Carly bucked her hips back, pressing her ass against Mikaela's face. Mikaela dragged her tongue up and down Carly's sweet lips. She kissed her way back up to Carly's ass and then surprised her by teasing her rear with the tip of her tongue. Her body shuddered at the feeling. She considered telling Mikaela to keep doing that, but then she could feel the mechanic stand up behind her and rub the tip of her cock against her pussy.

''I don't have a condom,'' Mikaela said suddenly. ''I'm going to wait for you to cum, then I'll pull out…''

''And then you're going to cum in my mouth!'' Carly finished, catching Mikaela off guard. ''I wouldn't want to leave a mess in your office.''

Mikaela smirked and leaned forward to kiss the back of Carly's shoulder. She probed Carly's entrance with her throbbing cock, lining up perfectly before easing her way inside with a careful push. Carly gripped the side of the desk to brace herself. Despite only the head being inside, she could feel her pussy being stretched. Mikaela slowly thrust inside, filling Carly inch by glorious inch. As Mikaela pounded into her, her balls slapped against Carly over and over again.

In no time, Mikaela was well and truly fucking Carly. The strength and speed of her thrust made Carly's body tremble. She tried to buck her hips back to match Mikaela's thrusts, but the mechanic was too powerful for her, dominating her as she pushed her down onto the desk and slammed into her. Mikaela grabbed Carly's hips, holding her tightly as she rammed her from behind without mercy. She drove her cock deeper inside until she reached Carly's sweet spot. The sound of their bodies colliding echoed throughout the small office. Carly was thankful that they were out in the middle of nowhere, otherwise, people would hear her screams and fear that her life was in danger.

''Fuck, yeah!'' Mikaela grunted as she looked down and saw her shaft disappear into Carly's pussy. Whenever she pulled back, she saw her cock glistening with Carly's juices. She couldn't stop herself from spanking Carly again as she fucked her.

''Yes, spank me! Fuck me! Fucking use me like your whore!'' Carly screamed.

Mikaela was taken back by Carly's outburst, but it only encouraged her to thrust faster and harder. She could see Carly's body shaking erratically, giving her the signal she was close to cumming. The mechanic was thankful. She could feel her own release approaching and she didn't want to pull out until she felt Carly gush around her cock.

''I'm cumming! I'm…'' Carly felt the air leave her lungs as her pussy clamped around Mikaela's cock and her orgasm rushed over her.

Mikaela spanked her ass again. Carly's eyes were shut and her mouth was wide open as raspy gasps escaped her. Her juices gushed all over Mikaela's shut as it moved in and out of her frantically. She had a feeling that Mikaela wasn't too far behind. Her thoughts were confirmed when Mikaela pulled out of her. Carly whimpered at the loss of contact, but then she turned around and was greeted by the arousing sight of Mikaela jerking her cock.

''I'm cumming too!'' Mikaela grunted as she stroked her cock.

Carly slipped off the desk and rested on her knees. She felt Mikaela grab her hair and pull her face towards her cock. Without needing to be told, Carly opened her mouth wide and allowed Mikaela to thrust her cock between her lips. She was more than happy to let the mechanic use her mouth to get herself off. Carly bobbed her head up and down the shaft, feeling the tip poke the back of her throat, causing her to gag. But she didn't pull away. She waited for the big finale and braced herself by clutching Mikaela's thighs.

Mikaela let out a loud moan as she shot her load down Carly's throat. Surprisingly for both of them, there was more this time than when Mikaela climaxed earlier. Carly's eyes bulged out of their sockets as she could feel the mechanic's seed flowing down her throat before filling her mouth. Mikaela's balls slapped Carly's chin as she pushed the full length down Carly's throat.

After Carly drained off of every last drop, Mikaela pulled out of her mouth. Carly coughed and almost spat out a strand of cum, but she scooped it off her chin with her finger and licked it. It was a salty but sweet taste. Carly could definitely see herself doing this again.

''That was intense,'' Mikaela laughed. She grabbed a box of tissues from the side and knelt down to Carly so that she could help her clean up a little.

''A good kind of intense,'' Carly commented, meeting Mikaela's eyes. ''I almost don't want you to fix my car.''

''Unfortunately, I've found the problem. Though I was hoping once I fixed it, you would take me for a ride and we could find somewhere remote to watch the sunset.''

Carly laughed. ''That's so cheesy it actually worked. Although, fair warning, you won't be the only one going for a ride.''

''Can you handle stick?'' Mikaela wiggled her brows, earning another laugh from Carly.

''Shouldn't you be the judge of that?''

''Hmm, I didn't get a clear impression. Maybe you'll need to try again in a minute?''

Carly glanced down, noticing that Mikaela's cock was slowly starting to harden again. She locked eyes with Mikaela and licked her lips. A ride with Mikaela sounded very nice.

**XXX**

**HELLO MY AMAZING AND SWEET SUPERSTARS! DID YOU ENJOY THIS STORY? IT WAS A LOT OF FUN TO WRITE. IT'S A SHAME THAT WE DIDN'T GET TO SEE MIKAELA AND CARLY TOGETHER. TO BE HONEST, I THINK MIKAELA WOULD HAVE BEEN A BETTER PROTAGONIST FOR THE FILMS CONSIDERING HER BACKSTORY AND CHARACTER ARC. BUT THAT'S WHAT FANFICTION IS FOR. I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS AND OPINIONS. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY. IF YOU DID LIKE IT, PLEASE DO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, YOU MIGHT LIKE THEM TOO. MEANWHILE, PLEASE STAY SAFE AND LOOK AFTER YOURSELVES. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


End file.
